


The Collector

by Masters_of_Time



Series: The Wandering Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masters_of_Time/pseuds/Masters_of_Time
Summary: Rey and Finn are enjoying their time together exploring the Galaxy, and decide to make a trip to the planet Drall to watch its famous boiling seas. But they discover that the Millennium Falcon has been stolen by a wealthy ship collector to be the prize in his collection. Can they get their ship back in time? Does the collector have sinister intentions and even more sinister connections? And what in the universe makes Drallian Taffy so damn good?
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: The Wandering Jedi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730524
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Old Books and Taffy by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo all!
> 
> I hope you enjoy part two of "The Wandering Jedi"! This installment is a little bit more lighthearted compared to part 1 is and part 3 will be. But I think a bit of levity is always necessary. Enjoy!

"Lovely" Rey sighed

"Yes, it certainly is" Finn concurred 

"Lovely" she said again

"You already said that"

"I know, I just felt that it needed to be said again."

They were reclined under an old tree staring out at the expansive boiling sea of Drall. A cool, lazy breeze caused the beach grass to stir and wave around them.

"You know what?" Rey mused "Places like this are perfect for one to just relax and think."

"And what are you thinking about?" Finn asked. He sat up and reached into a small bag of sweets that had been sitting between them "...Jedi Stuff?"

"No," Rey sighed "I mean thinking about… well, nothing!"

"So would that not be thinking then?"

"No, there would still be thinking involved. I'm talking about the kind of thinking with no real subject to the thoughts. I've heard people call them 'brain droppings'. A thoughtless thought, an idealess idea, or something like that…"

"You mean 'thinkless thinking'?" Finn teased

Rey howled with laughter "Exactly!"

They stared back out at the sea, until Rey stood up and brushed away the sand on her trousers and coat. "We should get going though. We still have an errand to run." She helped Finn up and grabbed the bag of sweets "Want some more taffy?" She offered 

"Oh, no thank you! You can have the rest."

"Oh, okay, thanks" she put the bag in her coat pocket "I'll have to pick up some more of this for the road, it's good!"

She looked back at the ocean one last time

"Lovely" She whispered.

\-----

A little while later, they stepped inside a small shop. It was small, dark, and dusty. Old books of varying shapes and sizes were piled to the ceiling while several very narrow alleys zigzagged in between.

"This is insane!" Finn inspected a book perched on top of one of the smaller stacks and placed it back down "How often do you think people come here?"

"More often than you think!" A voice called out, which was followed by an elderly man hobbling over to them from.

"People like to…" he adjusted his spectacles "...buy handfuls of books…" he adjusted his spectacles again "...and put them on shelves for decoration!" He wiped his nose with a handkerchief "Now how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a particular topic," Rey explained "do you have anything about Jedi, Sith, or something similar?"

The old man raised his eyebrows

"Well, that's quite the surprise!" He smiled "You're in luck, miss. I have just the book!"

  
  


He waddled over to one of the taller stacks and squatted down "I won't be a minute!" He called back

He cracked his knuckles and reached for the lowest book on the stack, Finn couldn't help but panic

_ He's going to crush himself!  _ He thought. He glanced over to Rey, who had a similar expression of concern.

But the old man quickly pulled the book out. And the rest of the stack above it neatly landed on the floor, undisturbed.

  
  


"There!" The men wheezed as he handed the book to Rey, a wry smile crossing his face "Been holdin' onto that one for decades. I bought it off a young man during the time of the Empire. He seemed to be in a hurry to get rid of it."

Rey gave the man some credits for payment "thank you" she smiled

"Thank YOU, miss!" The man beamed "it's always good to see a book go to a good home."

\-----

They walked back to the beach where they had landed The _ Falcon _

"I really do like it here" Rey stated as she put the book in her satchel "we really ought to come here again to get the full experience and-oh,  _ kriff! _ " Rey stopped dumbfounded.

"What? What's the matter? Is-oh." Finn had found himself distracted by Rey's enthusiasm as well as the scenery to see the immediate problem:

  
The _ Falcon _ was gone...


	2. Pièce de Résistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn are introduced to an eccentric collector who wants The Falcon. Rey and Finn are suspicious of the man and soon they realize their suspicions were correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo all!
> 
> Sorry this took so long, writers block hit HARD, but here's chapter two! I hope that everyone feels in character here, and I hope you enjoy...

Rey paced around the where the  _ Falcon  _ once stood.

"How could this have happened?" She exclaimed, kicking up some sand and disturbing a small pebble "Oh, sorry!" She apologized to the pebble.

She sighed and sat down on an old fallen log

"I'm sorry, Finn, I didn't plan on this happening." Finn sat down and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault" he said sympathetically

"No, it is my fault. I really wanted you to enjoy this, but now we've lost everything. The droids, I-" she sighed and covered her face with her hands "I don't want them to get hurt, I've failed them."

Finn held her "You didn't fail them, they'll be okay," he whispered "but...what are we going to do now?" Rey stood up.

"What else? We'll have to go to City hall, report that our ship is missing, and hope for the best." She started walking away, when she found herself face-to-face with two large, burly goons.

"Excuse me," one of them growled, "are you the owner of the ship that was parked here?"

" I am," Rey crossed her arms "why do you ask?"

"Because our employer would like you to have a chat with him" the other man grumbled

"Do you expect us to believe you?" Finn stood up and paced over to address them "I know an obvious trap when I see one!"

Rey held her hand out to him "I don't think this is a trap, Finn. I think they're being honest." Suddenly, Finn could hear her voice in his head.

_ I don't trust them either, be on your guard! _

Finn was stunned, Rey could speak to him telepathically? Would she teach him how to do it in the future? It could come in handy.

"Now then!" Rey rubbed her hands together and faced the men "Gentlemen, take us to your leader."

\-----

They drove out of town in a landspeeder, Rey and Finn watched the coastal landscape give way to the luscious, rolling hills as they drove further inland.

  
  


"Rey, look!" Finn pointed out the window on his side.

"What is it? She moved over to take a look. 

In the distance, an ancient capital ship towered over its surroundings. It wasn't like the wrecks that Rey had scavenged back on Jakku, it was pristine. If it hadn't been for the vines creeping up along the hull, Rey would've sworn that it had only just landed there yesterday.

  
  


"Woah…" Rey whispered as they stopped next to the metal Goliath "what is this doing here?"

"That's the residence of our boss. Now, hop out!" They stepped out and looked in complete amazement of what they were seeing

"Like it?" A voice called from the walkway, and from the entrance a tall, thin, pale man with grey hair strode to them. He wore a black suit and was attended by two more large body guards.

"It's a Venator Class Star Destroyer, built over seventy years ago. It was my very own pride and joy, until now. Come, do come inside, please."

  
  


They were escorted to a small office. A late addition to the old warship. Their host picked up a bottle and held it out to them

"Alderaanian wine?" He offered

"Oh, no thank you!" Rey declined "We… um, we just had a bottle earlier!"

_ What am I saying? _ She thought, watching the man raise a suspicious eyebrow

"I… see. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Saul Vandore: Retired Arms Dealer Extraordinaire!" 

Finn tensed up, thinking back to his experience on Canto Bight, and to Rose's warning on war profiteers.

  
  


"Why did you bring us here?" Rey asked

"Well, simply put, I would like to negotiate a deal with you."

"What?" Rey couldn't help but be surprised 

"Follow me," Vandore stood up "I believe I can explain it better if I showed you." 

He opened a door on the other side of the room, and gestured for them to enter. Rey stood up and strode over, but suddenly she tripped.

"Rey! Are you alright?" Finn helped her up

"Yeah, I'm more than good. I just lost my footing for a second, that's all!" She winked at him and patted her coat pocket. Finn wasn't sure of what she was trying to tell him but shrugged it off

\------

They entered a large hanger

"You may be wondering why I live in an old capital ship. Here's your answer." 

He flipped the lights on, revealing a multitude of…

"Ships!" Rey gasped

In each docking bay sat ships of varying classes and sizes. Each craft was pristine, as if they had only just come off the factory floor.

Walking through the hanger, Rey couldn't help but admire each one and their condition.

She recognized a Naboo starfighter, a T-65 X-Wing, the entire TIE family, an A-Wing, even a Coreillian freighter identical to the  _ Falcon _ , but in a handsome Olive Green.

"Wow!" Rey exclaimed, peering into the cockpit of the X-Wing. After spending most of her life on Jakku, it was still quite surreal to see ships in operating condition, much less ones so perfectly preserved.

  
  


"Impressed? I thought you would be!" Saul chuckled "as you can see, I collect ships. I buy them, have someone restore them, and I put them on display here."

"Do you ever fly them?" Finn asked

"Dear me, no! They're priceless." 

"Fair enough." Finn shrugged

  
  


"Now, take a look at the end of the hanger down there, because that is where my crown jewel sits." He flicked one more switch and a bright light flashed down.

Rey looked towards the light, and felt her stomach drop.

  
  


There, perched on a plinth, was the  _ Falcon _ . It's ratty, workaday appearance contrasting with the other ships.

But… that's  **our** ship!" Rey gasped

Saul laughed "Yes, it is, why else did you think I asked you here? I want to buy it!"

"But  _ why? _ " Rey groaned "Why  _ this _ ship in particular? You have a duplicate. In fact, your ship's in better condition than mine, so why don't I take my junked freighter back?" She's really not worth your time!"

"If it's not worth my time, why is it worth yours? Like you said 'it's not in good condition'" Saul smirked.

Rey sighed " **She** has sentimental value to me okay? Besides, what's even the point of keeping ships and not flying them? It can't be easy, wouldn't collecting art be less challenging? I heard the Thrawn collection is still for sale and-"

Saul put his finger up "Drop the act, Skywalker. I know who you are."

"What? Oh, kriff…" her expression grew more serious.

"Do you want to know why I want your ship? Could you imagine how many collectors would  _ kill _ to own THE  _ Millennium Falcon _ ? It would be the ultimate centerpiece!"

Finn stepped forward, "So that's all this is about? Bragging rights?" He asked grimly

"I'd like to think there's more to it. But it's certainly worth boasting about." He sneered

Rey glared at him "I won't give up my ship, no, my HOME to be someone...someone's  _ PRIZE _ !"

Saul glared back and stepped closer to her "You would not like to know the lengths I've gone to to obtain some of these ships. The crew of the other YT-1300 freighter once refused to give it to me, they're now buried underneath this hanger…"

He paused,

"...but I can't afford that luxury again." He snarled "If Rey Skywalker the last Jedi and Finn the Rebel Hero disappeared and I suddenly had their ship, many questions would be raised. And if I stole it, just as many inquiries would be made."

Rey lifted her hand

"Don't bother trying to mind-trick me!" He growled "I've built up a tolerance to it, my mind is like a safe!" 

Rey sighed

"Take us back into town. We can talk it over, and we can come back later tonight to give you a price."

"Good!" Saul cooed "I knew you'd eventually see things my way!

\-----

"I can't believe you, Rey!" Finn exclaimed. They had been dropped off at a café and he couldn't help but feel disappointed that his friend had given in to pressure so easily.

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"If you ask me, I think it's high time that we knock that scumbag down a peg." Finn grumbled.

Suddenly, Rey's eyes lit up and she smiled

"Good, I'm glad you're thinking the same thing."

"What?" Finn was taken aback at Rey's sudden change in mood. "Do you mean that…?"

"... That we're going to stand up to Saul Vandore? Yes."

"How do we do it?" Finn leaned in closer. Rey did the same and reached into her coat pocket 

"With these." She slammed some papers on the table.

"What are they?" Finn asked, intrigued.

"Vandore's downfall. Take a look."

Finn flipped through them. It was a collection of letters, accounts, and records dedicated to one thing…

"He… he kidnapped children and sold them to the First Order!" Finn gasped.

Rey's expression turned grim "Yes, he's responsible for separating families and forcing children to fight as Stormtroopers.

Finn furrowed his brow

"Listen, Finn." Rey took his hand "I hope I'm not bringing back any unpleasant memories."

"No, Rey, don't worry. It's fine. I think we ought to turn these in,  _ Falcon  _ or no  _ Falcon _ ." He gently caressed her palm with his thumb. Rey squeezed his hand.

"I think we should too. What Vandore did to those children and their families is unacceptable."

Finn laid the documents back on the table and smiled.

"How did you get these, anyway?" He whispered, Rey leaned closer

"Remember how I tripped in Vandore's office?"

It all made sense now, Rey's nonchalant response, and her wink, it was all intentional

"How did you grab 'em though?" He asked "it was all so fast!"

Rey smirked "As a child on Jakku, I was taught how to pickpocket. I rarely had to resort to doing it but I got really good at it." Her voice got quiet "listen, I have a plan…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm gonna try to get the last chapter out at the beginning of June. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back soon.
> 
> Cheers!


	3. Bureaucrats and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes sure to stall Vandore by frustrating him in negotiations. Meanwhile, Finn presents the documents exposing Vandore, but also ponders his life as a stormtrooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that this came out late, I was taking a summer class that ate up a lot of my time so unfortunately I was unable to work on this, but I hope you enjoy!

City hall's main lobby could best be described as  _ stuffy _ . The walls, seats, and countertops were dusty. The only source of Light was through the windows and it was completely silent.

Finn stepped in slowly and silently, his footsteps echoing around the ancient marble halls.

He kept thinking back to what Rey had told him earlier before she got into a taxi.

"Go get a meeting with the Senator and show her the documents" she told him "...The senate is out of session at the moment so she'll be back here seeing constituents"

Finn kept thinking over what he was going to say before nervously walking up to the receptionist who was fast asleep at his desk.

  
  


Finn cleared his throat and the receptionist quickly jumped awake

"Yes? What? What is it!" He said sleepily.

"I need to speak to Senator Vacium" Finn replied "I have some important documents that she needs to see in regards to Saul Vandore's dealings." 

"No, dear me, no sir." The receptionist mumbled "this wouldn't be something the senator would handle, that would be the Department of Investigation. Go to room A-38 and they'll sort it all out for you."

  
  


Finn made his way through the labyrinthine hallways looking for the right room

"A-35...A-36… ah! A-38!" Finn knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Ah, good afternoon sir!" An elderly man greeted from behind a window "what can I do for you?"

"I have some evidence that can lead to the arrest of Saul Vandore-"

"I beg your pardon? You need to go to the Department of Interplanetary Affairs first, they'll give you a form, you'll have to fill it out and come back later."

  
  


Finn sighed and exited the office. He found the Department of Interplanetary Affairs the next floor up and walked in, presenting the documents to the secretary.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but this is out of our jurisdiction." The secretary handed the documents back to Finn "you'll have to talk to senator Vacium!" Finn was shocked

"Where's her office?" He asked. "There isn't much time."

"You'll have to go talk to the receptionist in the main lobby first, he'll have you sent up"

\----------

Rey stepped out of her cab and paid the driver

"Thanks, Keep the change!" She turned to stare up at the grounded capital ship once again, taking a deep breath before proceeding forward

.

Rey was escorted to the now familiar office, where she was greeted by Saul Vandore rummaging around his desk looking for something.

_ He knows! _ Rey thought, panicking  _ does he suspect? _

"Ah, Miss Skywalker, have you returned to negotiate a deal?" He called from behind his desk.

"Er… yes, I have. This isn't a bad time, is it? You seem to be busy and I can-"

"No, it's no trouble, I just seem to have mislaid some paperwork of mine. Is Mr. Finn with you?"

"No, he's out… getting us a reservation at The Fountain for dinner. Wonderful restaurants here, much better than Canto Bight. Canto Bight has too many arms dealers, a bunch of criminals the lot of them! No offense to you, of course."

"None taken." Vandore Grimaced

"Would you like a taffy?" Rey asked as she pulled the bag of sweets from her coat pocket.

"I beg your pardon?" Vandore asked

"I personally recommend the orange flavor," she mused "no? Well, your loss!" She mumbled before tasting one.

"Skywalker, please stop with the mundane chatter and get to the point" Vandore moaned before gesturing to Rey to sit.

"Oh, dear, I wasn't boring you, was I?" She asked "my apologies, I'm that way when I meet people, you see, I'm very nervous in social situations and I always feel the need to try and lighten the mood. You see, I always say that-"

"Skywalker…"

"Oh, right. The deal… for Han's ship… the  _ Falcon _ . How about… 900 million credits?"

  
  


"WHAT?!" Vandore shouted.

"You heard," she continued, nonchalantly "she  _ is _ a well-known ship, after all."

"B-but that's just-"

"I think it would also be fair to exchange it for your other YT-1300 ship."

"That's preposterous! You can't just-"

"Preposterous is part of my job, Mr. Vandore." Rey replied "besides, your money and resources would all be going towards the future of the jedi." 

"No, I cannot pay that much money and just give away one of my ships willingly!" Vandore fumed.

"Oh well, we  _ are _ going to need some sort of transportation" she held out the bag of taffy to him once again "are you sure you wouldn't like one? It isn't wise to negotiate on an empty stomach!"

\----------

Finn stepped up to the receptionist desk once again

"Okay" he sighed "listen, I  _ really _ need to speak with the Senator, I have some incriminating documents about-"

"Department of Investigation, sir" the receptionist replied lazily "like I told you before."

"Nooo… I went there like you said, and they sent me on a wild goose chase right back here. Now, can I  _ please _ speak with the Senator, it's urgent."

\----------

"Five-hundred thousand" Vandore stated flatley

"Pff!" Rey exclaimed "I've dug up broken parts on Jakku worth more than that! One Million plus the other ship, I can transfer my stuff out of the  _ Falcon  _ myself if you want. 

  
  


Vandore kept opening several drawers and digging through them, searching.

  
  


"Are you sure this is a good time to do this?" Rey asked, standing up "Really, I can come back at a later time if you need me to."

"No," Vandore sighed "We can do this now, I want to get it over with as soon as I can."

"Right!" Rey clapped her hands together and flopped back down in her chair "Now where were we, Mr. Vandore? Oh yes! The  _ Falcon _ . It should be worth noting that she does have the prototype model of the new Tico Compressor, so I do believe that a rare feature like that should alter the resale price; how does Five million sound?"

\----------

Finn opened the large wooden doors to Senator Vacium's office, where he was greeted by a large, dusty office lit by a large window behind the senator's desk. Sitting at said desk was Vacium, she was tall, with a stern expression, her grey hair tied back in a tight bun. At the moment she was having a heated discussion with a man wearing a stiff upper-lip and slicked back jet-black hair. 

  
  


"Senator, I'm telling you, Vandore is guilty, I've talked to hundreds of witnesses who have observed and taken part in his dealings" the man whispered 

"Yes, I am aware, I don't doubt you" Vacium sighed "but we just don't have the physical evidence to back it up. I'm afraid that without it, Vandore is off scot-free!"

  
  


She looked over across the room to Finn

"Ah yes, Mr. Finn. Please, take a seat, what can I do for you?"

"I'll have to make this quick," Finn sat down and produced the documents "I heard you say something about physical evidence in the Vandore case? Well, I believe you should take a look at these…"

  
  


Senator Vacium put on a pair of spectacles and looked at the documents, her eyes widening. She looked over at Finn, and then to the man seated next to him.

"Mr. Finn, have I introduced you to Inspector Zalchon of the New Republic Investigation Bureau?" 

Finn shook his hand

"It's a pleasure," the Inspector said firmly. "I have been investigating the First Order's Stormtrooper program. Tracking down those who ran it and those who supplied kidnapped children. I'm hoping to bring them all to justice."

"In that case, I think you should look at these, inspector." The Senator handed him the papers "what do you think? Is the signature authentic?"

He inspected the pages

"Yes! They are…" he looked to Finn "how did you find these?" 

"My friend and I were in Vandore's office trying to get our ship back, she saw them and we snuck them out."

The inspector stood up

"If that's the case, we don't have much time. Vandore will soon realize that these are missing and that we're coming. I'll go to arrest him immediately. With your permission, ma'am?"

"Of course" the Senator shook their hands before both proceeded to leave.

"I'm coming with you" Finn announced

"Why?" Zalchon asked 

"My friend is at Vandore's stalling him and I want to make sure she's okay."

\----------

"I will gladly pay for fuel," Rey stated "But I want nine-hundred thousand credits plus the other YT-1300."

Vandore sat at his desk, disheveled.

"No, I will not allow it, I'm not giving away my ships willingly!" He sighed

"Well then, I'm afraid that means Finn and I are going to be forever marooned on this planet. Do you suppose we could become neighbors? I've never had neighbors before! Do you ever host house parties?"

"Skywalker, as tempting as it would be to give you one of my ships if it meant I would never have to deal with you again, I will not do anything of the sort!"

Rey tutted

"Ooh, being a greedy guts, are we? Well if that's how it is, then I'm afraid that I will have to bump my offer up to two million!"

Rey could swear that she could see Vandore's eye twitch.

\----------

As Inspector Zalchon's speeder raced down the road towards Vandore's home, Finn sat in the passenger seat pondering.

He never realized that the New Republic had been investigating the First Order's conscriptions, he supposed that as a former conscript himself and after spending most of his life around so many other troopers in a similar situation he felt that it was just a part of his life. 

Thinking further, he wondered how he became a stormtrooper in the first place. He knew that he had been taken away from his parents, but nothing else. No idea of what his family was like nor how they lived. Did he have siblings? What was his surname? Were they at least happy while they were all together? Did Vandore have anything to do with his kidnapping? 

A voice at the back of his head told him that perhaps, he may never find answers to those questions.

  
  


"Everything alright?" Zalchon asked

"Yeah, I was just thinking back to how I became a stormtrooper" Finn sighed

"Do you remember anything?"

"That's the thing, I don't! Throughout my training, they kept pushing out every memory I had until the only thing I could remember was my training. I do know that I was taken because that's what they told me, but… nothing else."

"Yes, believe me, it's not just you. I've talked to hundreds of ex-troopers about their experiences and all have told me that they don't know what their lives were like before being taken by the order. It's impossible to track down information on where the kids came from. The First Order did keep files on troopers but outside of the date of conscription, none of them gave reference to anything about their lives before being taken."

  
  


"Did… did you ever find my file?" Finn asked hesitantly

"I'm sorry, but they destroyed yours shortly after you escaped."

"Oh." Finn couldn't help but be saddened. He would have liked to have known more about himself, even with the minimal information his file would have provided.

  
  


"I found mine" Zalchon whispered, Finn sat up, intrigued 

"You were a stormtrooper?"

"Yeah, I was actually close to getting a promotion, but I defected shortly before Exegol along with a few members of my platoon."

"How'd you do it?"

"We stole a shuttle and booked it to the outer rim. We stayed in hiding until the resistance found us. Oh! We're here, you should get your weapon ready, and be on your guard!"

\----------

"So let me get this straight…" Vandore groaned, burying his face into his hands "you want one million and seven credits for your ship, plus a discount on a  _ new _ ship, plus a lifetime pass for a box at the Coruscant symphony?"

"Yes" Rey said, matter-of-factly "and don't forget about the case of Alderaanian wine!" 

Vandore's face turned red.

"Skywalker, I'm beginning to think that you're not taking these negotiations seriously. What's your game?"

"My game is Dejarik, I'm quite good at Dejarik, actually." She smiled before continuing "I can work my way through a few hands of Sabacc, too. Lando Calrissian once taught me a couple of good tricks such as the-" 

"Are you trying to wear me down until I just give in and let you keep your ship?"

"Whaaat? Nooo… Nothing of the sort, Mr. Vandore. I'm just-"

  
  


But Rey's response was interrupted by one of Vandore's men bursting into his office

"Sir, there's a representative of the New Republic here to see you along with Mr. Finn."

Suddenly, Inspector Zalchon and Finn burst into the office

"Saul Vandore, I'm here to arrest you for kidnapping, trafficking, and numerous illegal arms dealings."

Vandore gaped at the inspector and stared back at Rey.

"What I was  _ going _ to say was that" she paused "I was stalling you long enough before my friend and the inspector came by to take you in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to have the epilogue up right away and the first chapter of the next episode up as soon as possible!
> 
> Cheers!


	4. Epilogue

Several hours later, The  _ Falcon _ had returned to its original landing area where Rey and Finn had spent some time inspecting it.

"Looks like nothing's been tampered with" Rey announced as she stepped down the walkway. "The droids are a little shaken, but safe."

"That's good, Finn replied before sitting down on a log to stare out at the ocean.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Rey asked, concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I've just been thinking back to my old life as a stormtrooper, I don't know anything about who I was beforehand, and something tells me that I never will."

Rey sat down next to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"One day, I believe you will find out. I can help you if you want"

Finn looked at her 

"Thank you, but I'm not in any real hurry to do so right now." He paused "mind you, I still should figure out a surname for myself"

"Well," Rey chuckled, "perhaps you could use mine." Finn stared at her, did she mean what he thought she meant? 

"Rey, I-"

"I THOUGHT I'D FIND YOU TWO HERE!" a voice called out and they turned to find Inspector Zalchon jogging towards them.

"I wanted to stop by and thank you before you headed out. Thanks to your help, Vandore has been brought to justice and I can close a large part of my case. Oh, I brought these for you, consider it a parting gift from me and Senator Vacium." He Handed Rey a paper bag.

"Ooh!" Rey beamed as she opened it "some more taffy, thanks! I completely forgot about picking more up before leaving."

"They're especially good this time of year, the boiling sea-water used really helps bring out the flavor. And Finn…" the inspector turned to face him "I just wanted to say thank you, the story of how you rejected the First Order and left to live a life of freedom really inspired myself and numerous others to do the same."

Finn shook his hand

"I-I'm glad I could help, you're a good man, Inspector."

"It's been an honor, Finn. I should get back to city hall, farewell, and thank you for everything!" And with that, Zalchon walked away and gave a cheerful wave.

  
  


"Well, that certainly was nice of him." Rey smiled

"Definitely," Finn sighed, "I'm gonna go prep the  _ Falcon _ for takeoff" he made his way up the walkway

"I'll be up with you in a second!" Rey called up to him. She took one last look out towards the sun sinking into the boiling seas, before closing her eyes and taking in the gentle breeze from the ocean.

"Lovely"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and I hope to have the next one ready soon.
> 
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo again! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I will have the rest up as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and what comes next. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
